Realizations
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: Formerly called 'Perfect' Kurt breaks up with Amanda and causes some...interesting after effects. Anti Kurmanda because I can!
1. Perfect Doesn't Last Long

Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men.

A/N: Just a very short one shot I thought up in my never ending crusade to destroy Kurmanda! I might expand on it, but I don't know yet.

**Anti Kurmanda for the world! (anti Amanda in general, –evil laugh-)**

REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS

Rain seemed fitting to the scene, Kurt decided, but unfortunately, it seemed Mother Nature was against him, as she always seemed to be through his entire life.

He should've known it wouldn't last, all the signs had been there, but he had ignored them. I mean, a girl _knew_ how he looked and went out with him despite it! Her parents forbid her from seeing him and she said she wouldn't give up on them.

And yet here he was, watching from his balcony as everyone else in the mansion hung out on the grounds, enjoying the gorgeous weather.

He sighed and dropped from the railing to the balcony itself and slouched over, resting his arms on the warm stone.

He hadn't told anyone; of course, he didn't need or want their pity. He'd gotten enough of it with having Mystique as his mother after all.

The thought brought a grimace to his face and he shook his head to stumble back into his room.

He flopped down on his bed and buried his face in his arms, everything had been going so perfectly, and then her true intentions had come around.

You know what's worse than mutant haters? Its mutant _obsessors._ Humans who wanted to be mutants.

And Amanda had been one of them.

She wanted to be a mutant, whether she thought it was glamorous or something equally messed up, Kurt had no idea, all he knew was that she'd started dating him, because he was the strangest, weirdest, freakiest mutant she'd ever seen and had some sort of messed up idea over that.

He didn't want to travel down that train of thought too far.

He groaned, typical, his looks were always a huge part of how people treated him, and it was just ironic that the girl who liked what he was, only liked just that, _what he was._

He looked up and saw the picture of the two of them and growled.

Before he knew it the picture was wrapped up by his tail and flung at the farthest wall. The shattering of the glass echoed through his otherwise silent room, the broken pieces falling to the ground with a soft tinkling, the equally splintered frame following.

And the evil picture was in ruins.

He glared at the destroyed evidence of his previous perfection and growled again.

He wouldn't cry, he hadn't yet and he wouldn't. He'd go on with his life; he didn't need her, or anyone else.

Cause perfection only lasts so long.


	2. How It Started or The Breakup

Disclaimer: -_- seriously?

A/N: Yes, I was hit by inspiration, and I'm changing this into a short story.

Kurt shook his head as Amanda stroked the fur on his arm; it was almost disturbing how much she enjoyed touching him.

"Amanda...please don't do that."

"Do what?" she asked.

He winced slightly, "Pet me like that."

She got a strange look on her face, "Why? I like it."

He closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitting together both on his furry face and the hologram that hid it. "It makes me feel like your pet, not your boyfriend."

She pouted, but stopped, if that look had been on her face a few weeks ago, he would've done anything to get rid of it, but now, he was only relieved.

The bell rang and he was glad to be able to get away from her, he only had Wood shop with Evan now before he could go home.

He gave her a small wave before slipping into the crowds headed to class.

He caught sight of Kitty and Rogue heading to class, but they didn't notice him.

He met up with Evan in class and spent the next forty five minutes listening to the sub's monotone drawl.

It was when the bell finally rang that he was out of his seat and down the hall at his locker that he could taste freedom. He needed to get out, out of the crowds away from the teachers and, even though he was ashamed to say it, away from Amanda.

~_I am definitely porting home. ~_ He thought as he threw his books in his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

If there was one thing he hated about America, it was the crowds and the lack of greenery. Back home, you could barely turn a corner without seeing a forest or mountain range in the distance, or a few trees at the least. Here, there were tiny trees in separated parts of earth set into the sidewalks. And unlike the great trees that were hundreds of years old that actually resided in his own backyard, these ones had barely lived for a few years.

He made it outside and through the parking lot, headed in the direction of a usually deserted alley that he could bamf home from when his acute hearing caught the sound of someone approaching him. His nose caught Amanda's familiar perfume a few seconds later.

~_Oh no... ~_

"Kurt, wait up!" he closed his eyes.

~_Alright Wagner, that's it! Stop being an idiot; you know what you have to do! ~_ And for once in his life, Kurt listened to that small voice.

"Amanda...ve have to talk." That stopped the girl cold and she stared at him with a stunned expression. She obviously knew what followed after those well know words.

He took a breath and let it out, he would've preferred to do this in a more private place, but at least no one was too close. In fact, the closest students we're fairly far away. And that was the only saving grace at the moment.

He had no idea how to do this, but decided to just say it, make it easier, "This isn't vorking out anymore."

She glared at him, "What are you talking about? If this is because of my parents then-"

"No! It's not that...Amanda...I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."

She put her hands on her hips, looking angrier by the second, "Kurt, don't be stupid. Who else here is better for you than me?"

That struck a nerve he hadn't known he had and he gave her a slight glare, if his hologram had been down, she would've seen his eyes flashing dangerously. His tail was fighting to be free and lash around as it was.

"Amanda, I don't vant to be your pet anymore. I'm not your boyfriend, I'm the mutant you keep around because you enjoy the unknown!" he snapped.

She glared at him more, "I'm also the only human to accept you!"

Okay, she'd just pushed him over the edge, "Oh vreally? Then vhat are mein parents?!" he snarled venomously, his accent getting much thicker with his anger.

Across the parking lot, unknown to either Kurt or Amanda, Rogue and Kitty saw the two of them and were heading forward, quickly catching the tail end of what Amanda said and hearing Kurt's furious reply.

~_Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty. ~_ Kitty thought.

Amanda looked like she was going to slap him for a moment, "Fine." She spat out before walking away.

Kurt glared after her before whipping around and all but running into the alley across the street. Rogue and Kitty followed after him, but only found a quickly disappearing cloud of black smoke.

"Oh shit." Was all Rogue said.

REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS

A/N: Yes, so I'm changing this into, I guess you would call it a family/friendship/Comfort story. There may also be some Kurtty (knowing me, it'll happen. Don't judge me I'm only human!)

Reviews make me smile!


	3. I Know

Chapter 3: I Know

Disclaimer: Uh, no.

A/N: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I survived the first day of school (I got lost three times looking for my locker :D) so in celebration, I'm posting this. Kurt finally gets a bit of a break.

REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS

And so, that was how Kurt came to be sprawled on his bed, glaring at the remains of a photo that lay in ruins across the room.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kurt sighed, he should've known he wouldn't be left in peace long.

"Kurt? Can I come in?"

Katzchen, sweet innocent little Katzchen, she was his best friend, but at that point, the last person he wanted to see for some reason he couldn't name, but then again, he didn't want to see anyone at all.

"No Keety, I'd prefer to be let alone right now."

In the hall Kitty's eyes widened, Kurt never turned her, or anyone away, it just wasn't done or heard of.

"Kurt, _please_? I wanna talk." Her voice grew softer, but she knew his hearing was good enough to rival Logan's; maybe surpass it even.

"Keety, I'm not really up to talking." His voice had a sad lit to it that made Kitty frown unhappily.

She was about to turn around and leave him when she remembered something, he'd never left her alone when she really needed someone, even if she screamed at him, once she'd even thrown a book at him, but he'd just dodged and ended up on her bed beside her. And before she knew it, he'd been hugging her so tight she never wanted him to let go.

So she wasn't about to leave him either.

She phased through the door and quickly took in the scene before her eyes. Kurt was lying on his bed, his tail lashing from side to side angrily, despite his tone when he'd spoken to her, he was obviously more angry than sad.

She walked forward when she stepped on something that crunched under her foot.

Looking down she saw the picture frame and shattered glass, she wasn't called a genius for nothing and could figure out from the torn pieces of paper what the picture had once been.

Her heart became cracked as she stared at the remains of her friend's happiness. It really wasn't fair to him. She'd heard everything about Amanda's…_likes_ and only wished there could've been a way for Kurt to come out unscathed.

"Fuzzy?" Kurt's tail jerked and she resisted the urge to step back, she'd never really seen her best friend angry before and to be honest, she didn't want to.

There was a long pause before Kurt spoke, after having taken a deep, calming breath, she hadn't done anything, and didn't deserve to have him snap at her for no reason, "Keety…please leave. Vhatever it is you need to talk to me about…can it vait til later?"

Kitty walked over and sat on the bed near his head, which was actually at the bottom of the bed.

She looked at him for a moment and Kurt wished she would just get on with it, he wasn't up for comforting anyone at the moment, he could barely make himself feel better.

"I know." She said the words so softly, but they made Kurt tense up dramatically.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her, "Vas?"

She took a quick breath, not breaking eye contact no matter how unnerving it was, "I _know_."

He shook his head and rolled onto his side, putting his back to her, "Zen you know vhy I vant to be _alone_."

His words had some bite to them, but Kitty pressed forward, he could dodge her books, she could dodge his attitude.

"It's not good to keep it bottled up Kurt."

He growled a little, "And _I'm_ not interested into going into a therapy session but thanks!" he said sarcastically.

Kitty couldn't stop herself from wincing, she had to admit, she really didn't expect this sort of behaviour from the German boy, it just wasn't like him.

She couldn't blame Kurt though, Amanda on the other hand…

~_Amanda will not die; it's too swift a punishment! She shall know the wrath of the X Men for hurting our Fuzzy Elf! ~_ To say she was pissed was an understatement.

"Okay Kurt, I understand." Her voice was still loving, compassionate.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Just know I'm here for you if you need me, 'kay?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her, but didn't reply and just turned back to the balcony doors.

Shadowcat sighed and stood, but squeezed his shoulder gently. She didn't stroke him, or do anything that hinted at the fact that he had fur, she treated him like what he was: a teenage boy who was stuck in the aftermath of a bad break up and a broken heart. Leaning over she kissed his cheek.

"I'm here for you." She whispered one last time before leaving the room.

She also left behind a slightly lighter feeling Nightcrawler.

REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS

A/N: And the story begins to lighten. Next chapter: Amanda gets hers! (I don't want ANY reviews saying I'm being unfair to her, I don't like Amanda and there's nothing you can do about that. If you have a problem, go read someone else's story!)


	4. Touch the Elf and Die Bitch!

Chapter 4: Touch the Elf and Die Bitch!

Disclaimer: Meh.

A/N: I'm feeling spiteful, so yes, there is _**major**_ Amanda bashing in this chapter.

REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS

Amanda was still annoyed when she left to go to school the next day. How dare he break up with her! She was way too good for him and he knew that, it was obvious.

_Forget him_, she decided, he wasn't good enough for her.

Still, there was the fact that she was infatuated with him. She missed his silky fur, his odd glowing eyes, his pointed ears and fangs. She missed being the girl who could stand up and say: "I'm dating a mutant!"

She couldn't anymore, and it was all because of him.

She mentally shrugged, he'd come back to her, after he realized how stupid he'd been.

With that heartening thought in mind, she turned the corner to come face to face with a very unsettling sight.

Scott Summers was at the back, and even through the shades, you could tell he was glaring at her. Beside him stood Jean Grey, her arms crossed across her chest as she gave the girl a look that made Amanda think, 'Now go sit in the corner and think about what you've done.'

In the front was Evan Daniels, looking quite irritated and with a look that said 'You're in for it now.' as he stood beside Rogue who was giving Amanda a glare that made her want to turn and run.

Finally, Kitty was at the very front, glaring at the girl angrily and the look on her face made Amanda want to curl up, rock back and forth and whimper pathetically.

All in all, they were an imposing group.

"Alright girlie, you are about ta find out what happens when ya mess with our family!" Rogue snarled out.

The next few minutes were a blur as Amanda was verbally attacked, but she could see the group of teenage mutants barely holding back from using their powers to tear her apart.

And at the end of it all, Amanda was scared and the X Men were done telling her what would happen if she ever came near Kurt again, while having also knocked her down a fair few pegs and gotten in several insults that were more than a little imaginative.

The mental images of what would happen to her if she ticked them off again were also more than enough to scare her into avoiding the X Men like a plague.

The X Men were done, but Kitty wasn't.

The shorter girl strode forward and gave the older girl a swift but strong slap that made Amanda reel back.

"_You don't hurt my Fuzzy Elf._" The words, while slightly humorous, were the most venomous ones anyone had heard. The absolute loathing in Shadowcat's voice was enough for Amanda to quickly decide to ask to transfer math classes.

There was no way she was about to tempt the X Men again.

REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS

Kurt stared at the ceiling, something that had quickly become his favourite pastime today as, for some reason; he'd been completely unable to locate his watch, leaving him unable to go to school. A fact that was fine by him as there was no way he was up for it.

He'd spent the entire day in his room, only leaving for bathroom breaks and lunch and breakfast, but now he was finding himself twitchy, something that happened often to him when he hadn't done anything all day.

So, preparing himself for the social interactions that were sure to happen, he left his room, his natural slouch even lower than normal.

He walked around the mansion for a little while and found no one, he found this strange before he noticed the time and realized no one would be back from school for another half an hour.

Blowing his bangs from his face, Kurt found himself wandering into the main entry.

He took a deep breath, for some reason loving the feeling of the entry. It was open, free, bright.

~_Kind of like you before. ~_

Kurt shook himself, stupid voice in the back of his head.

~_Leave me alone will you? I'm trying to be depressed. ~_

_~Oh stop being so dramatic! ~_

_~I have plenty to be dramatic about, the only girl I've ever liked, only dated me because I was a freak. ~_

_~You know, lying to yourself is a sign of immaturity. ~_

_~And fighting with yourself is a sign of insanity…Well; there goes the 'So You Want to Know How to Be a Sane Elf' seminar. ~_

_~Come on! Amanda was not the first girl you liked. Think about it: she is now your best friend. ~_

_~Exactly _best friend_, ergo, she's off limits! ~_

_~So? You're supposed to be the daredevil of the group! Live up to your name! ~_

_~I'm the goofball, not the daredevil. ~_

_~Oh right, because Evan's the one to throw himself off of high places, do about a million inhuman flips and land safely. ~_

The voice was silent and Kurt really wondered if he was insane.

Then decided if he was questioning it, he was sane and went over his small inner battle.

~_No, off limits, off _limits! _Besides, even if that sort of thing did happen, I want to know it's because I really love her, not as a rebound. _~

He barely resisted the urge to bash his head through a wall as he went into the kitchen, for once thanking God for his high metabolism as it gave him something to concentrate on that wasn't his messed up romantic life.

~_I should just swear off dating and become a priest. ~_ [1]

After fixing himself a sandwich, then demolishing it, he made his way through the halls again, not really heading to any direct place, just moving.

"Kurt?"

~_Eh, guess the being by myself for another fifteen minutes thing is shot. ~_ Even if he had been hoping to be alone with his thoughts for a bit longer, the mothering air Ororo brought with her was embraced slightly. He didn't have his real parents to go to right now (well, his blood mother was nearby, but he'd be damned if he went to her willingly) and while he wasn't about to start spilling his guts, the fact that just Ororo's calm and living demeanour was welcome was most certainly acknowledged.

Storm had always invoked these feelings in him, she made him feel safe. He loved and respected her like a second mother (or third in reality).

She and Logan balanced each other, Kurt realized, Ororo was the level headed and compassionate mother figure, while Logan was the gruff, but caring, realist father figure that you could turn to if you were in need of someone to give you their blunt opinion.

Logan could be good at giving you something else to think about too. He was able to make you realize that your problem wasn't all that bad.

It made for a nice pair of parent place holders while they were at the Institute.

He was able to give Storm a small smile as she walked up, graceful as always.

"Guten Tag Frau Monroe."

She gave him a warm smile in return, "Hello to you too. May I ask what you're doing around here?"

Kurt looked and saw he'd made his way outside somehow, and had been walking through Ororo's large and beautiful gardens. The rich and numerous colors and plants reflected how much care Ororo put into tending to them.

He shrugged, "Just thinking… a dangerous action for me to be taking part in, but I promise I'll be careful."

That got a small grin on Ororo's face.

~_If he's making jokes, he must being doing at least a _little_ better. ~_

"Well, just avoid the sunflowers, the sprinklers are going and I doubt you want to get wet."

"Got it." He chimed before they parted ways.

Kurt left the gardens to walk around to the front of the mansion. He ended up sitting on the side of the fountain, the tip of his tail playing with the water as he alternated looking at the sky, the gates and his distorted reflection in the water.

He looked down at the water and contemplated his reflection.

He'd done this a few times, but he hadn't done so recently.

As always, a blue, furry face looked back at him. Pointed elf ears partially hidden by long indigo hair, fangs shown as he opened his mouth for a moment before closing it.

And bright golden eyes that seemed to be even more dramatic against the dark color of his fur and skin.

If he was honest, he loved his eyes. While he sometimes hated his…_uniqueness_, he'd always loved his eyes.

They were different, sure, but they a good different. They glowed even in the sunlight like twin balls of fire. And at night, they helped him see in the darkness that so many others were terrified of.

The other times he had looked at himself, he'd usually frowned, or glared at himself, but now he smiled.

He was different, unique, a mutant but not a demon.

Just another person.

His shoulders relaxed as he felt some invisible weight lift.

His looks were what drew in Amanda, but they were also what kept her away.

Maybe that would be how he evaluated future girlfriends.

Kitty had squeezed his shoulder, treating him like a human, not a pet.

He wasn't a pet, and none of the people at the mansion treated him, or any of the other furry, both part time and constant, housemates like pets.

Sure they got the occasional stroke, but so did everyone else. Everyone got the stroking back of their hair from Ororo or the pat on the back from Logan.

Jean would often rub his back and shoulders if he had strained them in a workout.

Kitty played with his hair occasionally, but that was nice, familiar, friendly contact.

And everyone knew that if you went against the grain of his fur, he became extremely ticklish.

He wasn't their pet, he was their friend.

It was strange how having someone treat him as a pet was what brought this to light.

~_I should've figured that out a long time ago. ~_

REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS REALIZATIONS

[1] Kurt actually did train to become a priest in the comics.


End file.
